1. Field
The disclosure relates to an optical film for reducing a color shift and an organic light-emitting display device including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device (“OLED”) typically includes an anode, an organic light-emitting layer and a cathode. In such an OLED, when a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes are injected from the anode into the organic light-emitting layer and electrons are injected from the cathode into the organic light-emitting layer. The holes and the electrons that are injected into the organic light-emitting layer recombine with each other in the organic light-emitting layer to generate excitons, and light is emitted when the states of the excitons change from an excited state to a ground state.
In the OLED, a light-emitting material is an organic material, such that the OLED may degrade and thus typically has a short lifespan.
The OLED may have a microcavity structure, which involves resonating light of a specific wavelength to increase the intensity thereof and emitting the light having the increased intensity, to improve the lifespan thereof. That is, the microcavity structure is a structure in which distances between an anode and a cathode are designed to match representative wavelengths of red, green and blue light, and thus only light corresponding to any of the representative wavelengths is resonated and emitted to the outside and the intensity of light corresponding to other wavelengths is relatively weakened. As a result, the intensity of the light beam emitted to the outside may be increased and sharpened, thereby increasing luminance and color purity. The increase in the luminance may allow an OLED to have lower current consumption and a longer lifespan.